The Olympic Games
by hungergameshgfan
Summary: "Welcome to the London 2012 Olympic Games, Good luck Tributes and May the odds be ever in your favour!" Once I'm finished This story I'm going to write a Catching Fire Rio De Janiero Sequel. Join Katniss as she competes in the Olympic Games. Will she get the gold?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story! The chapters will be quite long and I am really excited! Here we go!  
You might not get Rue competing in gymnastics but it's because she leaps from tree to tree -

This is the worst part of the Olympics. The Chariot ride, when you get put with your housemate who's from your country and a different gender. Where you get dressed up in costumes, though I have to admit it's not as bad as the interviews. My thoughts are interupted as Cladius Templesmith, the announcer for this years olympics starts talking.  
"Welcome our tributes for the London 2012 Olympics." He announces. Only a few athletes stick in my head. Glimmer the Archer from District One, My competition. Marvel From District 1 who competes in Javelin, Cato a tough looking boy who hails from District 2 and is competing in Fencing, Clove, a small freckled girl, also from District 2 who is a shooting queen. Thresh From District 11 and is taking on Cato in Fencing. Then theres me Katniss Everdeen the Famous Archer. But the person who I find very intresting is Peeta Mellark from District 12. A WWE Wrestler who only got into the Olympics for Boxing because that's his other sport.

Once we get to the Traning Centre and the Athletes home for the next few days, The President of The Olympics, President Snow makes a speech. "We mark this year in the history books. Some of us will win medals, some of us won't be so lucky. But good luck Tributes!" He pauses. The crowd roars. "This is our new Head Gamemaker this year. Seneca Crane!" That's when he finishes. The tributes enter the Training Centre. Once inside a girl comes up to me. She doesn't look that old. "I'm rue. I compete in Gymnastics and I think you are amazing. You never miss."She says shyly. "Thanks."I reply and smile at her she walks away while waving. "Bye Katniss."

I decide to walk up the stairs to floor twelve and get some exercise and I crash in to no-one other than Peeta Mellark. " Oh my god I am so sorry." I stammer. "No I am, I wasn't watching where I was going." He gives me a smile. Wow for a WWE Wrestler he doesn't seem that scary. We stare into each others eyes for a minute and suddenly he says "Well Katniss I have enjoyed talking to you but i'll be late for my appointment. But why don't you meet me on the roof in a hour?"  
"I'd love to."I answer.  
"Bye!" We chorus and laugh. I walk away waving.

This is not good. I don't know what to wear for mine and Peeta's "Get together", I need air I'll go to the roof. "Hello Fire Girl."Says a tough voice.  
" Hello Clove. Where did that nickname come from?"I ask.  
"Nowhere. Just a gift from me to you."She smiles.  
"What do you want?" I sigh.  
"I just thought we'd be friends seeing as you compete in Archery, I compete in shooting and we both never miss."She laughs. I just walk away, leaving her alone on the roof.

*1 hour later*

It is now 3 O' clock. Time to meet Peeta. I skip up the stairs to the roof and find Peeta sitting there with a picnic set out. "Wow." I gawp.  
"Hey, come and sit down."He gestures to the picnic blanket.  
After 10 minutes we start getting to know each other better. We play 20 questions.  
"My favourite colour is orange not like Effies hair, like the sunset. I double-tie my shoelaces and I sleep with the windows open."Peeta answers all my questions.  
"My favourite colour is green. It's geting late we better get back."I inform him.  
We walk back to floor 12 and go to our rooms. I give Peeta a kiss on the cheek and he blushes.

*3 Hours Later*

I can't sleep, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I'm scared, scared of all the nightmares. I decide to solve my hunger and thirst problem, so I creep out of my room and into the Floor 12 Kitchen. Since it's 3:00 am it's very dark out so I bump into someone. She turns on her flashlight. It's Mayilsee Donner who competes in Shooting alongside Clove and is also the same age as the District 12 mentor Haymitch.  
"Sorry, do you want a drink?" I ask "No it's my fault but could I please have some water?"Mayilsee replys.  
"Sure!"I exclaim.  
I walk to the cupboard and grab two cups. Then walk over to the tap and turn it on.  
While watching the water trickle down slowly, the sound of my favourite song sounds like the water dripping down.  
"I remember tears streaming down your face,  
when I said I'd never let you go.  
All the shadows almost killed your light.  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone.  
All that's said is gone and passed tonight."I sing softley, and walk to give the glass to Mayilsee.  
"Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright,  
No-one can hurt you now,  
Come morning light.  
You and I'll be safe and sound." Mayilsee joins in the singing.  
"Thanks for the water, goodnight."She says. We both smile at each other.

So that was the first chapter, the others will be way longer. More characters will be introduced. Enjoy and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we go. Training is going to be a little different from thg training.  
-

Chapter 2-Training Days -

I woke up and went to the dining room so Haymitch could talk strategy with us. "So, do you all want to be trained with each other or by yourselves?" Haymitch asks.  
Before Peeta or Mayilsee can speak I say "By ourselves." Peeta has a sad look on his face.  
"Ok sweetheart." Haymitch replys.  
"Now down to training!" Squeals Effie Trinket, our escort. Everyone from the District 12 floor, got in the amazing glass elevators and went down to the training floor. We got there early but where still the tributes there and the only tributes wearing matching outfits.  
The trainer Atala started saying the rules of training and the stations.  
"Tributes are only aloud at there own sports station. No physical contact or fighting is aloud. Enjoy your training." She read aloud. I headed straight to the Archery station and that blonde Glimmer there.  
"Hello." She sickened me.  
"um Hi?" I replied.  
"I just wanted to let you know I'll be getting the gold medal and you won't even be winning a bronze." Glimmer batted her eyelashes.  
"We'll see." I stare daggers at her. She gives me a look of mock horror. After that ugly conversation I look around the room and see Mayilsee and Clove having a shoot off, Thresh and Cato fencing each other, Peeta punching a punch bag, Rue on the mats doing Gymnastics and Marvel throwing a javelin to the other side of the room. These people are all so good at their sport apart from the appaling Glimmer. She's shooting the arrows and they're not even landing on the target. I decide to show her how it's done. I walk over to the Bow on the floor pick it up and load an arrow. Pulling back the string I let go, the arrow flys out of the bow and hits bullseye. I do it five more times and it lands perfectly again and again and again. Glimmer is gawping at me.  
"It's rude to stare and shut your mouth... you'll catch flies." I laugh.

Everyone is now staring at me. The room is silent.  
"Everyone get on with your training."Atala stops the silence and walks over to me.  
"You have a real talent, you're a prodigy." She smiles.  
"Thanks, I've been able to do that as long as I can remember."I reply.  
"You're going to get the gold, I know you are."Atala bets.

Next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Interview Prepping

Ok this chapter will be long! Sorry I have NOT posted for ages.

Chapter 3-Interview Prepping -

So Training went on for 2 more days and today is the last day. Tonight is the interviews with Ceasar Flickerman and tommorow is the day that we enter The Olympic Arena. Well some of us. Peeta has wrestling on the third day and Mayilsee is competing in shooting with Clove on the fifth day. I'm competing on the 7th day so I get to watch everyone else compete and cheer on my District. Everyone from District 12 is hoping that we will get the top District on the leaderboard. Then after showing the District leaderboard they show the Districts top athletes, It all depends on the score you get in your competition.

This morning all the girls from District 12 have etiquite and manners lessons with Effie, while all the boys have interview strategy with Haymitch and coaching. We do that for four hours. Then we have lunch together and swap activitys for another four hours. With Haymitch we all get some time alone with him. I walk to breakfast from my room.  
It's not a long walk but Mayilsee still ends up catching up with me. We walk to the dining room in a comfterble silence.

For breakfast I have cornflakes and fresh orange juice. It's all I have time to eat because Effie drags my into the other room for etiquite while her fake nails are digging into my flesh leaving marks and nearly drawing blood."Today I am going to teach you proper etiquite and manners."Effie squeaks as she puts both hands on her crossed over knees.  
"I have already taught you table manners so no need for that"  
She says in a way that sounds like she has graced us with her presence. For the next four hours Effie teaches us to walk in really high, high heels, Sit formally and be elegant.  
Once th session is over Effie calls over to me. "Katniss be a dear and bring Mayilsee back I need to teach her some more things." She gives me a sickening smile. I give her a writhering smile in return. I run up the corridor until I reach Mayilsee. "She wants to teach you some more things good luck." I pat her on the back and she sighs.

Once in the dining room for lunch I see Peeta. He waves me over and points to a seat. All the tributes are eating together so the dining room is full. Peeta gets a warm,  
brothy drink and dunks some bread in it. I stare at him in confusion. He notices me staring at what his hands are doing and says "This is Hot Chocolate. Order some you'll love it!"  
I trust Peeta so I order it. I dunk some bread in exactly like he did and take a bite. It's heaven and is melting my tastebuds. It's the nicest thing I've ever tasted. When I'm finished I give Peeta a big hug. All the tributes turn their heads to look at us. "Now laugh like I've said something funny."He whispers. I put on my best fake laugh and the tributes stare for about 25.3 more seconds then turn back to their conversationd. Haymitch enters the Dining hall and drags me for my private session with him. I wave goodbye to Peeta and he does the same.

This is impossible! Haymitch can't find an angle for me!  
We've tried sexy,girly,monsterous and sneaky. But none of them work! "You have the personaltity of a dead slug."  
Haymitch comments. This really hurts my feelings. "We're just going to have to see how this plays out."He sighs. "Do whatever you want and go see your stylist Cinna."

I enter Cinna's office. "How did it go?" Says a dark skinned man with a flick of gold eyeliner on. "Oh Cinna it went terrible Haymitch said I have the personality of a dead slug." I frown. "Well pretend you're talking to me. Every time Caesar asks you a question just find me in the audience and don't lift up your arms until you're twirling. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for the long wait but these chapters are about to get really long!  
This one isn't going to be really long but the next ones are.  
-

Chapter 4-Glimmer Price and Clove Ruce.  
-

So today is the interviews but they're in around 22 hours. I've kind of figured out that clove and Glimmer have made some alliance. They keep pointing at me and giggling.  
Everytime I think of Clove I remember our little chat after the chariot rides.

-Flashback-  
"Hello Fire Girl."Says a tough voice.  
" Hello Clove. Where did that nickname come from?"I ask.  
"Nowhere. Just a gift from me to you."She smiles.  
"What do you want?" I sigh.  
"I just thought we'd be friends seeing as you compete in Archery, I compete in shooting and we both never miss."She laughs. I just walk away, leaving her alone on the roof.

-End Of flashback-

Something about that girl is completley wrong. I shudder at the thought.

-1 hour later-  
I'm walking down the stairs to get to the dining floor when I hear Glimmer and Clove talking on the side of the steps. My instincts kick in and I go and hide behind the corner but close enough to hear their chat. I grab out my phone and press the record button on voice memo.  
"I Need to beat that bitch Katniss!" Pouts Glimmer.  
"Cheat then. I was gonna do that with Mayilsee but she isn't really that amazing." Clove replys.  
"Yeah that's a good idea! When we're all eating dinner I could exscuse myself to go to bathroom and sneak up to floor twelve." Glimmer is interuppted by Clove.  
"We'll find out where she keeps her bow and change the string to an impossible one!"  
Clove looks suprised by her own genius. They walk away and I stop voice memo. I'm not going to report them just fool their plan and see what they come up with next.

I rush upstairs back to floor twelve and run into my room. I muster up all my strengh and pull up a floorboard then another one so a bow and arrows can fit in there. The rooms don't have cctv so I can't get reported. I place the bow and arrows in the hole put the floorboards back in place and drag the rug from the other side of the room over to the floorboards and place it over the top. Grabbing my iphone I wander downstairs to the dining hall while on the way down I change my iphone password so Glimmer and Clove can't gain access. Once in the dining room Glimmer and Clove wave me over. I go and sit at my own table with a smirk. Let's play this game I think. Clove comes and sits on the seat on my right side and Glimmer on the left.  
"Hiya Katniss."squeals Glimmer. Clove waves.  
I nod showing I notice they're there.  
"So since we're both archers I think we should be besties first let's talk about bow's where do you keep yours?"Glimmer asks.  
"Well I keep mine in The District 12 kitchen cupboard." I reply, "Ooops I shouldn't have said that." What they didn't know was there was twenty-six kitchen cupboards on the District 12 floor and in each and everyone of them I hid some slime that'll pop out when they open it. I gathered the Floor 12 tennants and told them to not open the cupboards.

"I'm going to exscuse myself to go to the bathroom." I say. I run up to floor 12 and hide in my bedroom with the door closed I open it a crack though so I can see what happens.  
Glimmer and Clove enter floor 12.  
"Clove start looking in the cupboards!"Glimmer snaps.  
They both open one at the exact same time and green slime meets their faces. Glimmer screams loud enough to cause an earthquake and runs back into the elevator with Clove.

Mission Complete.  



End file.
